A multiple display technique is known in which an image generated in a user terminal is displayed on a large screen using a plurality of display devices. For example, in a case where configuration information of an image is sent from a user terminal to a display device and the configuration information is developed and an image is generated on a display device side, processing load is reduced and also an amount of data to be transferred is suppressed in the user terminal.
Furthermore, when an operation for a display surface is received on the display device side and the image is updated in response to the operation, convenience is further enhanced.
However, for example, a group of events occurring by operations performed continuously, for example, dragging may not be fitted in a display surface of a single display device.